metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to the Galaxy: Basic Etiquette
__NOEDITSECTION__ Greetings, new user (or returning user). This document contains important information about participation on Metamo Ark Wikia. If you are new, then most of this article is required reading; though you don't have to read the entirety of the article, it is recommended in order to maximize your enjoyment. It is highly suggested you use CTRL + F (Command + F on a Mac) to find what you need. What Is This Wiki? Metamo Ark Wiki is a canon/fanon community dedicated to the Meteos franchise, as the name suggests. This wiki comes down to an enormous worldbuilding project, enriching the source content, alongside adding some of our own (though articles fitting these criteria will be marked.) It is written in a formal perspective and wishes to gather a large community of users, who can produce high-quality fan work. Currently, our community is rather small (consisting of around three users, as of print), though the wiki itself is growing steadily, content-wise. If you would like to contribute, then this is a great place to start. What is The Metamo Archive? The Metamo Archive is, put simply, a giant observatory containing various kinds of information about all of the surrounding races and planets. It is populated by several Archivists (alongside general staff) that seek to gather as much knowledge as possible, to fill the Archive with useful information, and to document everything about the known universe. The Archive has been in construction ever since the beginning of the Meteo Wars (more information on this is in the "Important Terms" section of this guide), and, after it's completion after the disappearance of Meteo and the Metamo Ark, has been operating ever since. Though the information is free to access, the Archive is constantly drifting through space. As such, it does not have an official location and can be difficult to reach at times. The Archive is divided up into several different "wings"; however, none of them have a specific purpose; the "wings" simply exist to make certain rooms easier to locate. You might be told to find a room in the Northwest Wing, for example. In the center is an enormous Meteo Engine requires to propel the Archive; and, even then, it moves very slowly compared to even the most common ships available to the public. Though it is equipped with high-level weaponry, it is rather infrequently used, save for the occasional asteroid. The Archive also uses its own gravity generator, a technological feat new to many races in the sector; though many ships utilize one, the Archive is one of the first to use it on such a grand scale. Required Reading In order to best understand The Metamo Archive, it is best that you read a small selection of articles in their entirety. These will provide you with information critical to producing your own work and understanding the wiki; the more of them you read, and the better you understand them, the better off you will be. Welcome to the Galaxy These articles are critical. They contain a myriad of important points, and it is best you understand them, or at least the parts of them you know you will need, and they are updated semi-frequently. These pages are also protected; only administrators can edit them. *Basic Etiquette - You're reading it. This contains helpful information about the wiki. *Welcome to the Galaxy: The State of Things - This article contains a brief description of what is happening on each individual "planet", as of the most recent time in the continuity. If you want to write about any planets, you must read this. No excuses, no exceptions. *Welcome To The Galaxy: Chat Rules - A quick article on how to behave in chat. If you desire to use our chat feature, read this before entering. Fanon Guides These articles contain helpful information about fanon articles and items on The Metamo Archive. They are equally important to the above articles. Unlike them, however, they are only updated when necessary; if something develops that requires these to be updated, then they will be. Also, use common sense. Just because these articles don't say that you must not do something, doesn't mean you can do it. If you introduce a situation though to break the wiki guidelines, you will be banned, and that will be made a rule. Not that you should worry too much about this. *Fanon Planet Creation Guide - A short guide to creating Fanon Planets. *Archived Interaction Guide - Similar to the above, a guide to writing Archived Interactions. Archived Interactions "I have to read fan-works now?" While you don't have to read every single Archived Interaction on the site, it is suggested you read at least a few, just to get how our formatting and writing style work. They can also give you helpful information about the current state of the Galaxy, things that The State of Things may not have caught up to yet. Reading some of our Archived Interactions can also boost your confidence, so you know what we are looking for, and how our community works. Wiki Policies Like any good project, the Metamo Archive has a set of rules to be followed. While most of these boil down to common sense, some of them are a bit more obscure. Breaking these rules in heavily unadvised, and can result in your posts being deleted, your edits undone, and you being banned. 1. Follow general Wikia guidelines. This should be implicit, but we're saying it anyway. You must follow Wikia's guidelines as closely as you follow these. While these guidelines are non-intrusive, it is still a good idea to follow them. In fact, some of the rules here are repeats of what you may see if you go to the Community Guidelines. 2. Be constructive, not scathing. If you find an Archived Interaction or anything of the like you feel could be improved, feel free to say something to the author; this is good for all of us, especially the author in question. However, do not simply scold the author, especially over something minor. Things like... *''"Eh, it's alright, I guess. Your dialogue is choppy, and some details make no sense, but it's tolerable otherwise."'' *''"Fix your descriptions. Seriously, they go on for far too long."'' *''"Your characters are good, but they lack enough flaws to make them truly memorable. I enjoyed the setup, though.'' ...are alright. Things such as... *''"This is terrible. Why would you waste your time and energy on this?"'' *''"bad"'' *''"I think the best part was when this ended. Never post anything again, thanks."'' ...are not, and will not be tolerated. 3. No spamming or vandalism. If you spam or vandalize articles (such as adding a bunch of junk text, removing everything on the page), you will be banned, '''period.' Spamming and article blanking is always completely intentional and is not tolerated. 4. 'Do not ask for special privileges, such as Adminship.' These conditions - Chat Moderator, Moderator, Administrator - are given out only on special occasions. No, you cannot control the entire wiki just for making a grammatical correction. Bottom line, if you have to ask if you can be in any one of them, then you shouldn't. 5. 'No outbound links unless they are relevant; they will be removed without warning.' Though posting an outbound link isn't grounds for a ban, don't do it. You may only post an outbound link if one of these conditions are true. *'It is relevant to the topic at hand. For example, a Wikipedia article about Meteos when making a reference to a game mechanic. **Furthermore, '''if it is user-generated, it must stay relevant. If you make a page linking to your Meteos content and that page becomes something else entirely, the link will be removed. *'If it is allowed by a moderator.' If you get the express permission from a moderator to post an outbound link, it's fine. 7. Above all, use Common Sense. Don't post or do something you think will get you banned. That's just being idiotic. Enjoy your ban. Getting Started If you've gotten this far, it implies that you're interested, and if so, great! You can start your journey in the Metamo Archive by making your user page (if you haven't already, it should prompt you to do so when you get there.) Feel free to put whatever you want on it, so long as it follows Metamo Ark Wiki and Wikia's guidelines. It could be anything from a simple introduction to a long description of whatever character(s) you've come up with for use on this wiki. Then, try to accomplish as many of the following tasks as possible; *Introduce yourself in The Editor's Auditorium. This is a special board for throwing ideas around and getting to know new Archivers. You can seek out story writing tips here, or discuss your stories with others. We highly suggest posting here first. *Join the Metamo Archive Discord channel! This is a great way to get to know those in the session and introduce yourself. You will need to create an account before joining, however, and will be prompted to do this on startup. You can join the discussion here; https://discord.gg/zM8Sr9Z **Classic Metamo Archive chat is still available, as well. You can find it in the sidebar. Before joining, please check the rules here. *Contribute to the wiki and edit some articles. Add any information you think is relevant or fix up errors you come across. Every little bit helps. *Create and publish your first Archived interaction in the Archives of the Galaxy. This is your first big step, and your contributions will be invaluable. (Page temporarily ends here.) Category:Welcome to the Galaxy